


Scarlet

by BoovPerson



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Both Love Tony though, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, M/M, Not Natasha Romanoff Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark gets that Hug, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/pseuds/BoovPerson
Summary: Tony deserves better, Bucky knows and will go to any lengths to show it to their so called teammates who can’t see itWritten for Multifandom Writing Challenge on Tumblr, for the prompt "Scarlet"





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for  Multifandm Writing Challenge on Tumblr  
> Beta - [Aoifelaufeyson](http://aoifelaufeyson.tumblr.com)

“Look if I have to sit around saying nothing when they're badmouthing you one more time, Winter wouldn't need to be let out to hurt them” Bucky said storming into Tony's apartment. I know they don't know we're dating but how hard is it for them to not say shit behind the back of the person who houses them, feeds them, makes their gear, deals with the press and makes sure they don't get in trouble with the government for their latest recklessness? He sighs when he doesn't get a response walking into the bedroom to find Tony curled up in the bed. The huge bed making Tony look so small, he looked so peaceful in his sleep that Bucky wanted to cuddle up to him and stay in this moment forever. He got rid of his shoes, socks and clothes and got into bed behind Tony in his underwear, wrapping the blanket around both of them, and spooned up to him.  
Bucky was woken by Tony shifting in his arms. He opened his eyes to see Tony's beautiful face staring at him, looking well rested. Bucky wanted to keep him here,in his arms, and protect him from the world. He never would have thought that he'd have this, curled up in the bed with the man he loved. He didn't think he could find someone, not when he was growing up in the 20s when being like he was could get him killed and he definitely wasn't allowed to think of anything as frivolous as romance during his time as a HYDRA prisoner. He vaguely remembered being awake when gay marriage was legalized. He couldn't imagine living in a time where he would find love, get married and adopt kids if they wanted to. And now him and Tony couldn't even be happy in Tony's own house because his so called teammates hated him with a passion and they'd rip him to pieces if they found out he was dating Bucky. No matter how much he wanted to be able to show off his love for his boyfriend Bucky would rather keep quiet about them than let those people hurt Tony any more because of him. Tony already could barely wander into the common areas of the tower without being driven out by thinly veiled insults.

Tony walked into the living room where everyone was gathered and watching tv half asleep, looking like a zombie, and collapsed onto Bucky who automatically gathered him up into his arms not noticing the startled looks others were giving them. All the so called Avengers were ready to fight as if Tony was some intruder attacking Bucky like he couldn’t handle himself. He was a trained assassin, if he wanted Tony off of him he wouldn’t care that he was half asleep. And the witch, the witch had her hands shrouded in the scarlet mist given to her by HYDRA, the Soldier was growling in his head, screaming at him to protect Tony from her and the others, especially after Tony confided in him about what she’d done. Steve was slowly approaching him, “Bucky, are you ok? Should I ask Stark to move away?” he asked which just made the Soldier growl louder and made him angrier. “If I wanted him off me I would have woken him, Rogers.” he spat which made them even more alert. “Стоять, Солдат!” the Widow said, displaying authority she never had. “It’s not the Soldier here, Romanoff. I am in full control and have some words for you all.” Tony would have definitely been embarrassed with what he was about to say but Bucky hoped he would forgive him for outing them to these people. “Tony Stark is graciously letting you stay here for no cost. He’s been avoiding places in his own home because of you. And instead of being gracious as any normal person would, you all say bad things about him. You’re supposed to be his friends, his family but you lie, berate and betray him at every turn. The worst part is you don’t even care” Bucky pauses to breathe and apparently the Scarlet Witch takes it as an invitation “He’s a monster. He sold weapons. He killed thousands.”  
“If we’re going in that route, Steve, Sam and I are soldiers.Natasha and Clint are super spies. Dr. Banner is Hulk and you worked for HYDRA. All of us have killed people, the only difference is he’s a civilian” Steve looked like he was about to protest, he didn’t know what for but he didn’t want to give him the chance to say anything “Don’t, Rogers. He stopped selling weapons the moment he knew it was being used wrong. He was betrayed by a man who was like a father to him. Soon after he was kidnapped and tortured by terrorists who had been hired by that man. I can’t even imagine what he would have been going through, and to make that kind of a life changing decision during hard times needs strength. He’s been through so much and all you people are doing is bullying him” Steve looked like he’d been slapped when the words left Bucky’s mouth but he still spoke up “Why are you defending him though?”   
“I’m defending Tony because he deserves to be defended, because he’s an amazing person. Also because I love him. And Tony had to hide in his own home because of you”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation-  
> “Стоять, Солдат!” = "Stand down, Soldier!" helpfully provided by @KiraStain
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](deadpanpool.tumblr.com)


End file.
